Crying Wolf
Crying Wolf is the fourteenth episode of the second season of and the thirty-sixth episode of the series overall. Summary SECRETS AND LIES - Stefan and Elena get away for what they hope will be a romantic weekend at the Gilbert Family Lake House, not realizing that they've been followed. Jenna starts to worry that Alaric isn't being honest with her. Jules explains the importance of the sun and moon curse to Tyler, but leaves out an important detail. Damon attends a tea at the Historical Society in order to talk to Elijah, but Elijah isn't giving up any secrets. With help from Caroline and Jeremy, Bonnie uses deceptive measures to get shocking new information out of Luka. Finally, Tyler offers Matt some relationship advice. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman Recurring Cast * David Anders as John Gilbert * Michaela McManus as Jules * Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson * Stephen Amell as Brady * Dawn Olivieri as Andie Star * Bryton James as Luka Martin Guest Cast * Erik Stocklin as Stevie Co-Starring * Susan Walters as Carol Lockwood Trivia *Antagonist: Jules. *Bonnie and Jeremy kiss for the first time. *This was the last episode filmed before the cast and crew's holiday break. *Nina Dobrev had to kiss Paul Wesley's stunt double (who is coincidentally named John Gilbert) because Paul hurt his ankle while he was in LA some days before they began shooting, so he was on crutches and couldn't lift Nina with her legs around his waist during their scene at the lake house. * Tyler leaves Mystic Falls with Jules at the end of the episode. ** He would later return in the episode The Last Day. * Elena, along with Stefan, discovers a secret room in the closet of her parents' bedroom at the lake house while they were making out. The room was full of her adoptive father/biological uncle's vampire hunting weapons, as well as the rest of the Gilbert Journals written by her ancestor Johnathan Gilbert. These journals complete the collection with the one already in her and Jeremy's possession. * Damon mocks Elijah's alias, "Elijah Smith," which is ironic, since, in the books, Damon used the same alias when he first arrived in Fell's Church. * Damon mentions that being tortured for the location of the moonstone was ironic. He then informs them that someone will torture him, he won't talk, and someone will ultimately lose a heart, which referenced the events of Plan B, when Damon ripped out Mason Lockwood's heart after torturing him for the location of the moonstone. Damon ended up being right—he was tortured, didn't give up the location of the moonstone, and three werewolves lost their hearts, thanks to Elijah. * In this episode, Elena and Tyler have an on-screen conversation for the second time in the entire series. Their first was in Season One's Family Ties. ** However, both Tyler and Elena have made reference to the fact that they've known each other their entire lives, so they have most likely talked off-screen at some point between the pilot and this episode. * This is the first time Elijah is shown killing werewolves, but the second time he is shown murdering two people at the same time. He killed two vampires at the same time by ripping their hearts out in The Sacrifice. * This episode features the third torture scene in the second season; the first was when Mason was tortured by Damon in Plan B, and the second was when Caroline was tortured by Brady in Daddy Issues. * All the remaining werewolves from Jules' Pack are killed, except for Jules and Tyler. *This is the final episode of the second chapter of Season Two, The Werewolf Chapter. Locations *Mystic Falls, Virginia **Woods ***Brady's Trailer **Salvatore Boarding House **Mystic Grill **Gilbert House **Lockwood Mansion **Forbes House *Outside Mystic Falls **Gilbert Family Lake House Body Count * Brady - heart extraction, killed by Stefan. * Stevie - broken neck, killed by Elijah. * Alaric Saltzman - stabbed, killed by Stevie; resurrected by his Gilbert ring. * 3 werewolves - heart extractions, killed by Elijah Mikaelson. Cultural References *The expression "Cry Wolf" means to raise a false alarm. *The documentary "Crying Wolf" is about the reintroduction of wolves to Yellowstone National Park, and the controversy surrounding this issue. In this episode, a werewolf pack was "reintroduced" to Mystic Falls, where they have been thought extinct for generations. *"Action News" is a local television broadcast format in the United States. It was developed in the 70s, and has a tight format that often limits the time exposure of each reporter, making it more dynamic. Its innovations have been assimilated to most newscasts nowadays - which makes Alaric's comment "It's not called Action News anymore" even funnier. *The expression "Beware of Greeks bearing gifts" means, beware of your enemies when they are being nice. It refers to the Trojan Horse, the trick that the Greeks used to infiltrate the Trojan defenses. Bonnie's coffee gift to Luka was also a trick to infiltrate his mind. Behind the Scenes *This episode had 2.793 millons viewers in the USA, which was 0.407 million less than the previous episode. Quotes :Bonnie: "Overnight, you turned into this hot guy, who's really sweet and..." :Jeremy: "You think I'm hot?" ---- :Stefan: "I look hot in your dead great granddad’s jacket?" :Elena: "Beyond hot." ---- :Alaric: "Yeah, Elijah’s one scary dude. But, with nice hair." ---- :Elijah: "You realize this is the third time I've saved your life now?" ---- :Stefan: "No, what you’re doing is you’re being a martyr." :Elena: "How is that any different than when you say that you would die to keep me safe?" :Stefan: "Because I’ve already lived 162 years, and you’ve barely begun! Now you want to get yourself killed? That’s not heroic. It’s tragic." Multimedia Soundtrack Pictures Cryingwolf2.jpg Cryingwolf3.jpg Cryingwolf4.jpg CryingWolf5.jpg C and b.jpg Normal 157.jpg CRYING WOLF .jpg CW 7.jpg|Bonnie and Jeremy's first kiss. CW 6.jpg S02e14 A.jpg S02e14 B.jpg S02e14 D.jpg S02e14 E.jpg 07///.jpg 2x14-Crying-Wolf-HD-stefan-salvatore-19257658-1280-720-1-.jpg 2x14-Crying-Wolf-HD-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-19219612-1280-720.jpg 2x14-Crying-Wolf-HD-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-19228530-1280-720.jpg 2x14-Crying-Wolf-stefan-and-elena-20460863-2048-1365.jpg a55bdfeb444547e3eee376783ebfbf8d.640x360.0.jpg bonnie-jeremy-crying-wolf.png elena1.jpg Elijah-Damon-damon-and-elijah-19283734-1280-720.jpg 214VampireDiaries0571.jpg 214VampireDiaries0577.jpg 214VampireDiaries0579.jpg 214VampireDiaries0590.jpg eqpmhg.jpg img-970412893.jpg stefan+and+elena+2x14+crying+wolf1.png stefan+and+elena+2x14+crying+wolf2.png stefan-elena-crying-wolf6.png the-vampire-diaries-2x14-crying-wolf-jules-cap.jpg the-vampire-diaries-2x14-crying-wolf-stefan-salvatore-cap.jpg the-vampire-diaries-214-1.jpg the-vampire-diaries-crying-wolf-300x213.jpg tumblr_lg5q8c3WWQ1qbbrcro1_500.jpg tumblr_lgfy9sI4CD1qaknqno1_500.jpg tumblr_lggtt9SRIr1qbrevho1_500.jpg tumblr_lyqw8oKAd51qig4lco1_500.png TVD_214_0032.jpg TVD_214_0842.jpg TVD-2x14-Crying-Wolf-Promo-Screencaps-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-19054204-1272-714.jpg VD_2x13_pic_02.jpg VD_2x14_pic_09.jpg wolfboy.jpg tumblr_lh7fq7FShV1qfm9ako1_500.png 258t65e.jpg Kjiuy7t6r5.jpg alaric-matthew-davis-nei-boschi-nell-episodio-the-dinner-party-di-vampire-diaries-199393.jpg bscap00141.jpg img-859687543.jpg Screenshot_1496.jpg Screenshot_1499.jpg Screenshot_1503.jpg Screenshot_1508.jpg Screenshot_1507.jpg Screenshot_1509.jpg Screenshot_1510.jpg Screenshot_1511.jpg Screenshot_1512.jpg See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Episodes featuring all main characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Two